The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication management especially in the case of workflow management.
Telecommunication has become a crucial issue for the companies due to globalization and the need for companies to work with persons in remote locations. Workflow management is used by the companies in order to improve and accelerate file processing. Indeed, computational programs are used to send notifications to the persons working on a common project to inform them of the updates or changes concerning the file. Nevertheless, to find agreements or to solve problems occurring on a project, direct telecommunications between the different collaborators may be needed. Managing to be in touch with a collaborator, especially if said collaborator is employed by a different company can be difficult and time consuming (collaborator on line, busy or on vacations, messages not received, . . . ). Thus, the time wasted by the employees of the company and the delays in the file processing can decrease the global productivity of the company.
To cope with this problem, network communication companies have developed automatic call-back systems. These systems allow, in the case when the interlocutor is already on line, to be registered and recalled as soon as the interlocutor's call has ended. Nevertheless, such systems are efficient only if the interlocutor is already on line but is not efficient in the case when said collaborator is out of his/her office for example.